His Alpha
by The Wolf Raven
Summary: Just a quick thought I just had to write down. How I feel Rhydian was from the time Maddy had left until he met her again... Not my first, but my first in many, many years. Please read and review! *sorry for the weird formatting, on my phone and can't really do anything about it, will hopefully get on my laptop again and fix it up*


_*One Day*_

The blue eyed boy slumped down in his seat, glaring angrily at the emptiness of the seat beside him, a seat where a certain chocolate haired wolfblood had once sat, one who had always brightened his day.

"Maddy?" A pause, "Maddy?" Mr Jefferies looked questioningly at the sullen boy, "Would you know the whereabouts of Miss Smith?"

The words floated away, dissolving into nothingness. The boy absently sketched away at his desk, drawing a pretty she-wolf into the oaken table.

"Rhydian?" A distant voice

"Rhydian?" Fading fast

A gentle 'thump', as a scrunched up paper ball hit his head. The boy flew into a rage, his eyes flashing momentarily into a bright amber, blackened veins flowing up his wrist.

"Rhydian!" Sharp and clear

"Yes Sir?" The boy replied through gritted teeth

"Have you seen Maddy?"

He slumped, shaking his head, "No Sir"

From behind him, the blonde boy heard snippets of his classmates conversation

"His girlfriend must have ditched him"

"Maddy never misses class"

"Why is he so touchy?"

Fading...

_*One Week*_

"You still with us mate?"

A gentle tap

"Rhydian?"

A light push

"Rhydian!"

A chorus of voices

Rhydian looked up, surprised to see Tom and Shannon standing over him. He looked around, looking over there shoulders in a desperate attempt to see her.

"What?" He croaked out, sighing softly

"Just wondering if you wanted to come to movie night tonight" began Shannon

"For old times sake" she said more carefully

Rhydian stood up, looking blankly at the pair of them in the gloom,

"No" he said, taking a step towards the door.

"You can't avoid life forever mate" Tom said softly

A crack of light shone through the door

"Rhy-"

A blinding light filled the dark room as the door was swung open. Darkness fell again on those inside as they watched their friend walk away.

_*One Month*_

Drawings of the girl littered his room, replacing his old ones of beautiful forests and wolves. Occasionally a sketch of a wolf was seen, always the same one, a honey brown wolf, small and feminine, a more masculine grey wolf often was seen standing near her. The man looked down at the blonde boy, who was sketching another one of a wolf.

"Rhydian?" Nothing

"Rhydian?" Silence

"It's past midnight" a cautious voice.

The blonde looked up from his work, revealing to the man the faint trickle of tears that was running down his cheek.

"I don't want to forget her face" he croaked softly, "I never want to forget her"

The man winced softly, "You talked a lot about Maddy once" he said, gently picking up a drawing of her.

"Do you know what happened to her?"

Rhydian paused, "I promised I'd find her, no matter what"

"You will". A truth that the man would never believe

Rhydian looked down at his drawing, a wolf howling a sad goodbye, every likeness of that moment captured in perfect detail.

"Go to bed" the man said, leading his foster son to his bed.

Light.

Darkness.

_*Six Months*_

A full moon. Rhydian had raced from the house he called his.

Where?

The den. He had remained loyal to the Smith's. Every full moon was spent in 'The Den'. What was left anyway.

He had free run of the underground tunnels, and the woods in which it reached.

Safe.

But the excitement of the full moon was long since lived.

The grey wolf had barely the energy to run in the tunnels, almost always spending his time in the remainder of 'The Den'.

He had howled again, after emerging into the forest, his ears straining to hear the returning howl of her sweet voice.

It never came.

_*One Year*_

He could see her, standing into the distance. He ran towards her, yet the faster he run, the further he got from her.

Rhydian woke up with a start. It was dark, a deep swallowing darkness that had captured the world. He looked out of his window, gazing thoughtfully into the surrounding forests, wishing to see her racing towards him.

Darkness.

Cold.

The stars glared mockingly down at him.

Fading...

The sun broke behind the trees, filling him with warmth and light.

"I'll find you"

_*Seven Hundred And Twenty Nine Days *_

"No!" The woman who had been a mother to him glared sternly down at him.

"You can't stop me" The boy, who was almost a man, growled back at her.

"Why on Earth would you want to leave for?" She questioned, a distraught look on her face.

"I promised her" the boy, who was almost a man, replied, "I'm not ever backing down on that promise"

"A promise to a girl who left two years ago without a goodbye?"

Anger.

"You don't understand"

"I'm not letting you leave this household!"

"You can't stop me" challenged the blonde, "Tomorrow I'm eighteen, tomorrow I can do as I wish"

Anger.

Light.

Hope.

_*Two Years*_

Pain.

Desperation.

Running.

Rhydian couldn't stop. He had left his foster family and had taken off at first light, never once looking back. His legs burned, and his throat was hoarse.

But he didn't stop.

He would never stop looking for his Maddy.

_*A Bit Over Two Years*_

The boy- man, had neared the edge of what he could sense was a newwolfblood within he could detect traces of a fiery red-headed girl, Jana,and a whiff of what he thought was his mother and brother.A scent new came flooding into his nose, a sweet pine scent he would never forget. How could he?

A girl with messy chocolate brown hair, and warm caramel eyes watched him from the other side of the invisible border.

A strong love flowed between them.

With new strength, he raced towards her, stopping mere centimetres from her. She looked up at him with a grin, and threw her arms around him.

"I knew you would come, me mam and dad didn't believe me, but I knew you would" she said softly.

Rhydian had a large grin plastered to his mouth as he rested his chin on her head, "I promised you, didn't I?"

Maddy grinned up at him, "So what about that date, huh?"

Rhydian chuckled softly, tears streaming down his face as he hugged Maddy.

His alpha.

His love.

**_Thanks y'all for reading!_**

**_I do not own Wolfblood, yada yada yada..._**

**_I wasn't to sure about this, I'm still not, I haven't been on here for years now._**

**_Please, if you like, please please please review!_**

**_Any suggestions from you guys?_**

**_I could do more oneshots like these, but I may *consider* doing a multi chapter... Thing_**

**_Thanks again!_**


End file.
